Amnesia
by 16choco25
Summary: Shadow Black, lawan terberat Fairy Tail. Ia bisa mengendalikan pikiran lawannya, dan dengan mudahnya ia bisa membuat lawannya itu kehilangan ingatan. Dan Jellal hanya bisa menarik napas panjang begitu tahu bahwa Erza yang harus mengidap amnesia.
1. Retrogade

_Bagi Erza, mungkin Crime Sorciere merupakan guild tanpa aliansi yang merupakan dimensi baru dari masa lalunya, terlebih mengingat ada Jellal di dalam guild itu. Namun mungkin bagi Jellal, Fairy Tail merupakan sebagian kecil dari masa lalunya―terlebih bila mengingat kenyataan bahwa gadis berambut merah tua itu ada di dalamnya._

_Namun begitu mendengar berita bahwa Erza menderita amnesia―Jellal hanya bisa berharap semoga telinganya salah dengar begitu mendengar berita itu._

_._

_._

_Amnesia_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima_

_Main Cast :_

_Erza Scarlet_

_Jellal Fernandes_

_And another Fairy Tail cast_

_._

_._

Erza sudah tidak habis pikir bila mengetahui kelakuan lelaki berambut biru dengan tato di sebelah matanya itu―yang menurutnya jauh dari dugaannya yang sebelumnya, jauh, sangat jauh. Lelaki itu―_melarikan diri dari penjara_―dibantu oleh Ultear dan Meldy. Ia pun seolah berupaya melarikan diri dari masa lalunya, kematian Simon, masalah dengan Anggota Dewan, hilang ingatan, hingga melarikan diri dari penjara. Dan ia mendadak muncul di hadapan Erza bersama anggota Fairy Tail lainnya―bersama Ultear dan Meldy, bertudung biru gelap dan mengenalkan mereka sebagai Crime Sorciere, _guild_ pembasmi _guild_ gelap yang merupakan _guild_ independen, tidak tergabung dalam aliansi, dan pada saat itu, Erza belum bisa menerima seluruh hal yang ia dengar saat itu.

"Begitulah yang terjadi, Erza." Hanya itulah yang terucap dari bibir Jellal begitu melihatnya―saat Erza menatap Jellal dengan kedua alis tertaut. Saat itu Erza hanya bisa terdiam dan ia sebenarnya ingin bicara sejujur-jujurnya―bahwa ia begitu merindukan lelaki konyol itu.

Bagi Erza, sekarang Jellal merupakan lelaki pendiam tanpa ekspresi, tidak seperti Jellal yang dulu. Bila kau melihat ekspresinya, jika Jellal tertawa, ia hanya akan tertawa kecil dengan senyum dinginnya. Lelaki itu tidak bisa menangis―dan syukurlah, karena Erza benci lelaki yang menangis, dan bila Jellal gugup―lelaki itu tidak menampakkan kegugupannya di hadapan semua orang. Dan Erza langsung merasa waktu nyaris berbalik, memutar jarum jam dengan berlawanan, memutar tahun, bulan, hari, jam, hingga detik, seakan kembali ke bertahun-tahun silam. Ia kembali bertemu Milliana, Jellal, dan―Simon. Hatinya terasa nyeri setiap mengingat semua hal tentang Simon―terlebih lagi bila mengingat kenyataan bahwa Jellal yang telah―_membunuh_ lelaki penyayang tersebut.

Erza tidak menyalahkan Jellal yang kehilangan ingatannya, tidak. Ia hanya merasa Jellal sama seperti Ultear yang mengakui bahwa ia banyak melakukan dosa dalam hidupnya. Banyak melakukan kesalahan dalam hidupnya. Terkadang Erza hanya berpikir, kenapa Gray bisa menerima kembali keputusan Ultear yang seperti itu, dan kenapa ia masih ragu akan keputusan Jellal yang seperti itu? Ia hanya merasa logikanya sulit mencerna keputusan-keputusan penyihir suci itu dalam hidupnya. Pilihan-pilihan Jellal dalam hidupnya. Lelaki itu membuat Crime Sorciere bukan untuk sesuatu yang bernama kejahatan―melainkan Crime Sorciere adalah sarana untuk menebus dosa-dosa dalam hidupnya. Tapi―ia selalu benci bila Jellal berkata bahwa _dirinya tidak pantas hidup_.

Bodoh sekali, bukan? Erza mengutuk setengah mati ucapan lelaki itu. Baginya Jellal Fernandes yang ia kenal saat ini sebagai anggota Crime Sorciere, bukan Jellal Fernandes yang dulu―yang selalu berjuang keras untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Seakan-akan ia hanya memiliki satu nyawa dan nyawa itu adalah barang berharga yang harus selalu ia jaga baik-baik. Pikiran Jellal sekarang baginya sangat dangkal. Bisa-bisanya ia berpikir seperti itu. Erza marah bila mendengarnya berkata seperti itu. Ia marah karena ia tidak mau kehilangan Jellal, walau ia tahu mempertahankan Jellal sekarang baginya hanya seperti melihat matahari terbit dari barat―mustahil. Kadang ia hanya bertanya, apa kehilangan memori pada seseorang juga dapat membuat beberapa sifat alami orang itu menghilang?

Terkadang ia hanya perlu memercayai Jellal dengan sepenuh hatinya, dan mendukung keputusan yang diambil Jellal dalam hidupnya.

Ia menghempaskan gelas di hadapannya dan ia berjalan menghampiri Natsu, Gray, dan Lucy yang sedang mengobrol dengan berisik―seperti biasanya. Natsu sedang makan sebanyak-banyaknya, Gray juga minum air es sebanyak-banyaknya, dan Lucy hanya tertawa-tawa begitu melihat kelakuan kedua lelaki berisik tersebut. Natsu mengacungkan ayam gorengnya padanya dan berteriak, "Erza, kau mau makan?" dan ia hanya bisa buru-buru menggeleng begitu melihat betapa besarnya ayam goreng itu―dan dia akan berpikir lemak di perutnya akan kembali bertambah dan ia tak akan bisa mematut dirinya dengan gaun pengantin dengan tubuh langsingnya.

Gaun pengantinnya bersama Jellal, tentunya.

Lucy menoleh ke arahnya, tersenyum. "_Master_ bilang, kita ada pekerjaan, jadi Natsu memutuskan untuk makan dulu sebanyak-banyaknya dan itu akan menghimpun banyak tenaga untuknya. Dan dia meminta... ayam goreng dengan ukuran besar." Erza hanya menaikkan alisnya sebelah begitu mendengar kata-kata Lucy barusan dan melihat lelaki berambut merah muda mencolok itu sedang sibuk makan dengan mulut besarnya itu. Ya, ya, terserahlah. Lelaki berkepala api itu pasti tahu mana yang baik untuknya dan mana yang tidak.

"Pekerjaan apa?"

Gray menoleh ke arah Erza. "Pekerjaan dari daerah pertengahan timur Magnolia, di sebuah desa bernama Alfheim. Menangkap seseorang yang bernama―aku sendiri tak yakin akan namanya, seseorang yang bernama Shadow Black."

Shadow Black―_Bayangan_ _Hitam_. Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

Lucy menoleh, antusias dan nampak tertarik. "Shadow Black, ya? Katanya ia adalah penyihir ilusi pikiran yang cukup andal. Identitasnya sendiri masih misterius. Aku sendiri pernah mendengar beberapa kabar tentangnya di koran. Ia bisa mengendalikan pikiran lawannya, dan dengan mudahnya ia bisa membuat lawannya itu kehilangan ingatan. Terakhir ditangkap oleh Anggota Dewan dua tahun lalu, namun ia melarikan diri dari penjara dan ia kembali beraksi di daerah timur Magnolia, saat ini."

_Identitasnya masih misterius._

Kata-kata itu membuat aura _Titania_ Erza meluap penasaran akan sekuat apa orang bernama Shadow Black itu.

Erza memejamkan matanya, muak. Kata-kata Lucy membuatnya teringat kembali akan Jellal, tentang hal-hal Shadow Black yang bisa membuat lawannya kehilangan ingatan dan ia melarikan diri dari penjara―sama seperti Jellal. Erza merutuk dalam hati, mengapa ia harus kembali mengingat Jellal di saat-saat seperti ini?

"Lalu, apa tindakan Anggota Dewan begitu mendengar aksinya itu?" tanya Erza, berusaha membuyarkan lamunannya tentang Jellal.

"Untuk sementara, bila Shadow Black sudah tertangkap lagi, mereka terpaksa akan menyegel kekuatan sihirnya," jelas Lucy. Erza hanya mengangguk-angguk. Ia rasa tindakan yang diambil Anggota Dewan benar, membiarkan penyihir berbahaya seperti Shadow Black adalah keputusan paling bodoh―langkah terbaik yang harus diambil hanya menyegel kekuatannya dan mengurungnya dalam penjara. Apalagi ia adalah penyihir ilusi pikiran, dan dapat mengendalikan pikiran lawannya, dan bisa membuat seseorang hilang ingatan.

"Jadi..." Ia menarik napasnya panjang. Bila tentang penyihir ilusi, ia langsung mengingat nama Rufus dari Sabertooth. "Kapan kita harus berangkat?"

"Tentu saja, setelah Natsu menghabiskan makanannya yang banyak ini! Dan aku pun senang karena banyak ikan disini! _Aye, Sir_!" jawab Happy dengan ikan di tangannya. Natsu menjulurkan lidah apinya, dan kembali memakan semua yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan rakusnya yang memuakkan itu. Wajah Erza langsung berubah menjadi wajah datar, seolah menahan rasa kesal yang menghantui pikirannya.

_Exceed itu_, batin Erza dongkol. _Kenapa_ _yang ada di dalam otaknya hanya tentang ikan?_

.

.

Hari ini Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, dan Happy berangkat untuk misi. Makarov-_dono_ hanya bisa berpesan seperti biasanya, 'hati-hati' atau 'jaga diri kalian baik-baik' dan yang lain-lain. Kana, tentu saja dengan barel bir di tangannya, mencoba meramal peruntungan mereka, dan dengan keadaan mabuk seperti itu, Erza agak ragu tentang ramalan yang akan dilontarkan Kana. Kana hanya bilang, 'seorang gadis sebagai pertanda.' Dan Erza tidak yakin apakah yang dimaksud Kana adalah dirinya atau Lucy. Dan Levy dan Wendy, hanya bisa melambaikan tangan dan berkata 'semangat' seperti biasanya. Dan Gajeel dan Laxus―dengan sisi dingin mereka, mereka bisa menyemangati Natsu dengan kata-kata kasarnya.

"_Salamander_, aku tak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau tidak pulang dengan selamat," ancam Gajeel dengan wajah mengintimidasi Natsu. Natsu hanya bisa tertawa-tawa sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Laxus, seperti biasanya, dengan nada dingin, menepuk pundak Natsu keras. "Hhh.. aku tak bisa bilang apapun, tapi sebaiknya kau hati-hati, Natsu."

"Tenang saja, Gajeel, Laxus! Kau jangan cemas begitu, Gajeel! Kau mencemaskanku? Bilanglah yang jujur!" Natsu menepuk pundak lelaki besi itu. Gajeel hanya bisa menatap Natsu kesal―lelaki besi itu memang tak pernah bisa jujur dalam urusan perasaan. "Aku tidak mencemaskanmu, Bodoh!"

Mereka menaiki kereta untuk mencapai timur Magnolia, atau desa yang disebut sebagai Alfheim. Natsu harus menyiapkan fisiknya dan rasa mual yang menghantui perutnya―terutama karena Wendy tidak bisa lagi memberikan _troia_―sihir anti mual padanya, karena kata Wendy, sihir itu akan semakin lemah bila digunakan terus-menerus. Ia terpaksa berangkat tanpa _troia_. Maka saat itu, Erza, Gray, dan Lucy tidak bisa menahan tawanya begitu melihat ekspresi Natsu―muka nyaris putih pucat kebiruan, menutup mulutnya yang ingin muntah, mata membelalak, mulut mengerucut, dan keringat dingin memenuhi keningnya.

"Natsu, bisakah kau tidak mual untuk kali ini saja?" kata Lucy dengan wajah menahan tawa.

"Perutku... muual... muaal..." Natsu masih menatap Lucy dengan wajah tidak berdayanya.

Gray tertawa keras, dan Erza hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. "Bersabarlah, Natsu. Perjalanan ke timur Magnolia masih lama. Kira-kira sehari penuh kita berada di kereta," kata Erza langsung. Natsu langsung membelalakkan matanya begitu mengulang kata-kata Erza. _Bersabarlah, Natsu. Perjalanan ke timur Magnolia masih lama. Kira-kira sehari penuh kita berada di kereta_. Tunggu dulu―_sehari_ _penuh_ ada di kereta? Ia langsung bertingkah gila layaknya orang yang sudah tidak waras, khas Natsu seperti biasanya. Lelaki rakus itu meracau sendiri.

"Perutkuu! Perutku! Sabar, perutku! Mual... Mual... Mual..."

"Natsu, tenanglaaah!" teriak Lucy frustasi. Erza, Gray, dan Happy pun kalang kabut begitu melihat reaksi lelaki berambut merah muda mencolok itu yang sekarang nampak seperti orang kesetanan. Sekarang Natsu melonjak-lonjakkan tubuhnya seperti menaiki trampolin. Lelaki itu rupanya sudah benar-benar gila. Sekarang ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai kereta dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya frustasi, seperti ikan karper yang baru saja dipancing dan diletakkan di bawah tanah. Nyaris kehabisan oksigen.

"Natsu, tenanglah, Natsu!" teriak Happy keras, semakin khawatir.

Namun lelaki berambut jabrik itu seakan tidak mendengar teriakan khawatir teman-temannya itu, dan dia terus menerus memegang perutnya, mencengkramnya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit, dan ia terus menerus berkomat-kamit sendiri. Pandangannya gelap, asupan oksigennya terasa semakin berkurang, dan aliran darahnya seolah berhenti. "Peruutkuu... Peruuuuttkkuu..."

Memang, seharian penuh di dalam kendaraan seperti kereta adalah hal yang paling menakutkan bagi seorang Natsu Dragneel.

.

.

Begitu sampai di timur Magnolia, tepatnya desa Alfheim, mereka disambut pemandangan hutan yang begitu asri. Bukit-bukit hijau terbentang dan suasananya begitu berbeda. Orang-orang berjalan beriringan, para wanitanya berpakaian sari seperti orang India, dan laki-lakinya berpakaian seperti para pendeta. Mayoritas pekerjaan mereka adalah berkebun, dan Erza bisa melihat itu, melihat deretan wortel, kangkung, dan cabai yang tersusun rapi di perkebunan yang terhampar di pinggir jalan. Erza, Natsu, Lucy, dan Gray berjalan beriringan, sementara Happy terbang dengan sayapnya. Udaranya begitu segar dan Erza semakin bingung―untuk apa penyihir andal seperti Shadow Black menyerang pedesaan asri seperti ini? Kalau ia menjadi Shadow Black―ia akan mencari lokasi yang membuatnya merasa tertantang dan bisa mendapat banyak keuntungan. Perkotaan, misalnya.

Mereka berjalan di bawah angin gunung yang membelai lembut. Mereka menyusuri bukit, dan menemui jalan setapak yang berhias batu-batu hiasan yang cantik. Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Gray, dan Happy begitu menikmati lanskap alam yang memenuhi mata mereka dengan indah. Sebentar-sebentar suara gemericik air memenuhi telinganya dan membuat Erza semakin nyaman. Disini ada bangku dari kayu pohon jati, gubuk dengan atap daun-daunan yang lebar, dan batu-batu sungai yang bisa digunakan untuk beristirahat. Dan Erza menengadah, melihat lembayung oranye mentari terbenam di ujung sana, begitu indah memikat.

"Haah! Seminggu disini pun aku akan betah walau ada Shadow Black! Udaranya segar sekali, kalian tahu." Natsu menyilangkan kedua belah tangannya di belakang kepalanya, menghirup napas berulang-ulang, menikmati udara yang begitu segar. Erza, Lucy, dan Gray yang sedang mengitarkan pandangannya kemana-mana dengan terkagum-kagum, langsung mengangguk setuju akan pendapat Natsu.

Suasana menjadi hening. Beberapa orang menatap mereka tajam, banyak yang berkasak-kusuk, dan menatap mereka penuh kebencian. Atmosfer di sekitar mereka terasa sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya―memanas. Gray menyiku perut Natsu yang ada di sebelahnya, dan Natsu sadar ia benar-benar telah salah bicara. Namun, bodohnya Natsu, lelaki itu malah berkata dengan polosnya, "apa? Aku tak salah bicara, bukan? Desa ini memang indah, benar, bukan?"

"Shadow Black? Kenapa kalian bicara seperti itu?" Seorang nenek tua dengan kerutan yang memenuhi beberapa bagian dari wajahnya menoleh dengan wajah menyeramkannya ke arah mereka yang langsung terdiam seakan-akan telah salah bicara. Nenek yang wajahnya penuh kerutan itu, dengan tubuh kurus dan pendeknya, serta rambut yang nyaris putih semua karena bertambah uban―faktor utama nenek-nenek lanjut usia, secara tiba-tiba mengingatkan Erza pada Obaba-_sama_ dari Lamia Scale.

Nampaknya bila menyebut namanya saja, Shadow Black memang sudah mengerikan. Pantas saja begitu Natsu menyebutkan nama itu, beberapa orang di sekitar mereka langsung berkasak-kusuk dan memandang mereka jeri dan seakan memusuhi mereka.

Natsu langsung ambil alih suara, mewakili kawan-kawannya yang ragu untuk memulai terlebih dahulu. "Maaf atas kelakuanku tadi. Namaku Natsu dari Fairy Tail. Kami datang dari jauh untuk memenuhi panggilan kepala desa disini tentang serangan Shadow Black."

Nenek itu langsung tersenyum begitu mendengar kata-kata Natsu, dan menyalami tangan Natsu hingga Natsu merasa tangannya telah diguncang-guncangkan oleh angin besar―karena nenek tua itu menggenggam tangannya dengan begitu bersemangat. "Aaah, kau Natsu Dragneel dari Fairy Tail. Ya, ya, aku pernah mendengar tentangmu, Nak! Kau yang dijuluki _Salamander_ itu, bukan? Kau bersama teman-temanmu? Ya, aku kepala desa Alfheim yang memanggil kalian. Namaku Jodie."

"Namaku Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. Halo, Nek." Lucy menjabat tangan nenek itu―seperti biasanya gadis berambut pirang itu memang sangat ramah dan bersahabat pada siapapun. Gray tersenyum kecil. "Namaku Gray Fullbuster." Dan Erza, dengan senyum sekilasnya, menyapa nenek tua itu. "Erza Scarlet. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Nenek itu tersenyum ramah. "Namaku Jodie Isabell. Salam kenal, semuanya."

"Ah, kalau begitu... Bisakah kau langsung menceritakan tentang Shadow Black selengkapnya, Nek?" kata Gray sambil kembali mengitarkan pandangannya ke beberapa sudut. Nenek tua itu tersenyum, tangannya menunjukkan sebuah jalan bertapak.

"Boleh, Nak. Lewat sini. Kita akan menuju rumahku."

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja, di markas Fairy Tail, masuklah seorang lelaki berambut biru yang terkesan misterius dengan kain di wajahnya dan topi hitam serta baju tebalnya, serta beberapa senjata di punggungnya. Dilengkapi tudung tebal berwarna biru tua. Berjalan perlahan menghampiri para anggota Fairy Tail yang sedang mengobrol di meja bar.

Panther Lily menoleh, dan _exceed_ hitam itu langsung berwajah kaget begitu mengenali sosok yang berjalan ke hadapannya. "Pa-pangeran..." desisnya kaget dan Mirajane, Elfman, Wendy, Gajeel, dan Kana yang sedang ada di meja bar langsung berwajah seakan-akan tidak percaya akan sosok yang mereka lihat di hadapan Lily, sosok yang dijuluki Panther Lily sebagai 'sang pangeran', sosok yang memiliki masa lalu yang cukup mendalam dengan Erza, dan sosok yang kini menyamar sebagai Mystogan selama ia masih berada di Magnolia.

Wendy dan Mirajane langsung menutup mulutnya kaget.

Kana menjatuhkan barel birnya dengan gugup.

Gajeel dan Elfman saling berpandangan kaget.

"Mystogan―_Jellal_?" kata mereka secara bersamaan.

Jellal Fernandes―lelaki berambut biru yang menyamar menjadi Mystogan itu, langsung membuka kain yang menutupi wajahnya, dan tersenyum dingin. "Kurasa kalian memang sudah bisa menebaknya."

Wendy langsung bangkit. "Kenapa kau... ada disini?" tanyanya ragu, seakan masih tidak percaya akan sosok yang dilihatnya. Mirajane, Kana, Gajeel, dan Elfman bangkit dari kursinya pelan-pelan, dan Lily, _exceed_ itu hanya bisa menatap Jellal kaget, tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi.

Jellal hanya tertawa kecil. "Kalau aku datang kemari, tentu saja bukan karena urusan remeh, Wendy."

"Bukan urusan mengenai lamaran Erza, bukan, Mystogan-_kun_? _Gihihihi_," Gajeel tertawa, tawa khasnya, dan Elfman memukul kepala besi itu kesal. Bisa-bisanya pria besi itu bercanda di kondisi seperti ini. Mirajane mempersilakan Jellal duduk dan lelaki berambut biru itu duduk, dikelilingi seluruh anggota Fairy Tail yang ada disitu―Mirajane, Wendy, Elfman, Gajeel, dan Panther Lily.

Jellal hanya bisa tertawa kecil begitu mendengar perkataan Gajeel―walau sebenarnya jauh di dalam hatinya ia merasa bahwa tebakan Gajeel tidak sepenuhnya salah, ia memang bermaksud mencari Erza kali ini―namun bukan untuk melamarnya―setelah mengutarakan keperluannya ini. "Bukan. Kuharap Fairy Tail bisa membantu kami dalam masalah ini. Kami datang kemari atas nama _guild_ kami, Crime Sorciere."

Elfman nampak tertarik. "Tentang apa?"

Jellal menatap Elfman beserta seluruh anggota Fairy Tail lainnya serius. "Shadow Black."

Mata seluruh anggota Fairy Tail yang ada disana terbelalak kaget begitu mendengar kata-kata Jellal―benar-benar tidak diduga bahwa Crime Sorciere juga mengincar penyihir ilusi pikiran itu. Jellal berdeham, sedikit terbatuk dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku yakin kalian telah tahu siapa Shadow Black. Kudengar sekarang dia membuat kekacauan di desa Alfheim, desa kecil di bagian timur Magnolia. Sebenarnya secara diam-diam, Crime Sorciere sudah menyelidikinya."

Jellal terhenti sebentar, memandang satu-persatu anggota Fairy Tail yang mengelilinginya.

"Mungkin kalian sudah tahu tentang Shadow Black yang misterius―semisterius namanya. Ia penyihir gelap yang juga berasal dari timur Magnolia. Aku tidak tahu dia berasal dari kawasan mana, tapi menurut sepengetahuanku, Dewan Penyihir pun sudah sering membicarakannya, ia memang berasal dari kawasan itu. Ia penyihir ilusi pikiran yang andal. Jenis kelaminnya bahkan belum diketahui. Ia bisa mengendalikan pikiran lawannya dengan sihirnya, dan dengan mudahnya ia bisa membuat lawannya itu kehilangan ingatan. Aku ingat, terakhir kali ia tertangkap, ia mengendalikan pikiran penjaga penjara dan penjaga penjara itu melepaskannya, dua tahun lalu. Dan kini ia kembali beraksi di desa Alfheim."

"Lalu? Apa yang kau minta dari kami?" Tiba-tiba saja sosok kakek pendek tua yang beruban muncul di hadapan mereka dan para anggota Fairy Tail yang lain langsung memandangnya kaget. "_Master_!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Rupanya lelaki tua itu sudah mendengar percakapan mereka sejak tadi, berdiri di belakang mereka. Makarov-_dono_ memandang Jellal, yang buru-buru bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati _Master_ Fairy Tail itu dengan sopan.

"Atas nama Crime Sorciere, kami meminta bantuan Fairy Tail untuk..."

"Ikut memburu Shadow Black?" potong Makarov-_dono_ memotong ucapan Jellal tiba-tiba dan lelaki berambut biru yang merupakan salah satu penyihir suci itu mengangguk pelan. Makarov-_dono_ hanya bisa berdeham dan menundukkan kepalanya pasrah. "Kau tak perlu lagi memintanya, Jellal. Seandainya aku bilang terlebih dahulu padamu, Jellal... Aku sudah memerintahkan Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Erza, dan Gray untuk menuju desa Alfheim. Aku tahu keputusanku agak mendadak, namun kepala desa kecil itu sudah meminta kami untuk ikut ambil bagian dalam kasus Shadow Black ini."

Anggota Fairy Tail yang lain terdiam, memandang Jellal yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Begitu," ujar lelaki berambut biru itu pendek.

Makarov-_dono_ menundukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku."

Jellal mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya kecil. "Tak apa-apa, _Master_. Aku sangat berterima kasih kau telah menyuarakan pikiran kami―maksudku Crime Sorciere terlebih dahulu, dan aku benar-benar sangat berterima kasih."

Makarov-_dono_ hanya bisa mengangguk, membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka. Panther Lily, mendekati Jellal yang mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jemarinya ke meja kayu, dan lelaki berambut biru dengan tato di bagian bawah sebelah matanya itu hanya bisa menatapnya dan lelaki itu sedikit menyunggingkan senyum dinginnya. Lily duduk di sebelah lelaki pendiam itu.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku, Lily?" bisik lelaki itu tiba-tiba.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Lily heran.

"Tentang..." Jellal ragu sejenak, ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Erza yang pergi."

.

.

Natsu menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur besar berwarna putih yang sekarang ada di hadapannya. Gray, Erza, Lucy, dan Happy, tidur disebelahnya. Betapa menyebalkan nenek tua bernama Jodie itu, ia terpaksa menyatukan Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, dan Happy di satu kamar dan satu kasur yang besar karena tidak ada kamar lagi di rumah kepala desa itu sehingga dengan terpaksa mereka harus tidur bersamaan. Lihat saja apa yang terjadi kali ini. Happy―dengan dengkuran kerasnya memeluk Gray yang sedang bertelanjang dada, Erza mengambil seluruh alih bagian kasur Lucy, sehingga Lucy harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mempertahankan posisi tidurnya. Dan Natsu―seperti biasa, tangannya menjalar kemana-mana dan ia mendengkur dengan keras seperti naga―_yah_, sebenarnya dia memang seperti naga berkepala api, bukan?

Tiba-tiba, Natsu merasa pikirannya terasuki sesuatu. Ia tak tahu, kepalanya merasa pusing sekali, ada sejenis kekuatan yang mendesaknya bangun dan ia merasa tubuhnya ikut tertarik untuk bangun dan ia bangun dengan keringat yang menyelimuti keningnya, ia melihat ke arah tembok. Terpantul sebuah bayangan yang berdiri di hadapannya, dan bayangan itu melirik Gray yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas dan bayangan itu kembali berubah menjadi kabut yang secara tiba-tiba menghilang. Natsu membelalakkan matanya kaget, matanya sukses membulat dengan sempurna. Tiba-tiba Natsu mendengus, merasakan dirinya menjadi orang lain, ia menggertakkan gigi taringnya dan ia menyerang Gray tiba-tiba tanpa ia sadari. "_Karyuu no tekken_!"

Semburan api keluar, menerjang Gray.

"Panaaasss!" Gray langsung terbangun dengan teriakan keras, celananya nyaris terbakar. Teriakan keras Gray membangunkan seluruh anggota Fairy Tail di kamar itu. Lucy kembali mengikat rambut pirangnya, dan meregangkan otot-ototnya, Erza, mengerang dan mengucek-ucek matanya, Happy, terbangun dari mimpinya dan saat melihat Natsu, tatapannya berbeda dari Natsu yang mereka kenal, dan Erza begitu kaget saat melihat ujung celana Gray yang terbakar. Natsu tiba-tiba menatap mereka bingung―ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Bocah kepala api! Apa-apaan kau? Kenapa mendadak kau menyerangku? Aku nyaris mati, Bodoh!" protes Gray sambil mencekal kerah baju Natsu emosi, dan Happy buru-buru menyiram celana Gray dengan seember air yang ia ambil dari kamar mandi. Natsu memandang Gray heran. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi sekarang. Mengapa celana Gray tiba-tiba terbakar. Yang ia ingat adalah, ia sedang tertidur, lalu―tunggu dulu. Setelah itu ia merasa ada sejenis kekuatan asing yang merasukinya, merasuki jiwanya, otaknya, dan tiba-tiba saja ia menyerang Gray setelah melihat―bayangan yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia hanya ingat bagian itu, selebihnya ia tak ingat apapun.

"Jangan bodoh, bocah es! Aku tak tahu!" bentak Natsu keras, seperti biasanya, ia sangat keras kepala. Ia balik mencekal bahu Gray geram. "Dengar ini, dan kalian harus memercayaiku! Aku tiba-tiba bangun, dan aku merasa ada kekuatan aneh yang..."

"Jangan melantur, Bodoh!" teriak Gray, tatapannya mengintimidasi Natsu. "Mengapa sekarang kau bicara tentang kekuatan aneh? Apa kau sudah gila, Natsu? Kau nyaris membakar pantatku, Bodoh! Lalu kau berdalih tentang kekuatan aneh dan lain-lain, dan sekarang kau berpikir aku dan yang lain akan mempercayaimu!"

Natsu berteriak―tidak tahan lagi akan sikap _Mr. Know-It-All_ yang dimiliki Gray, ia berteriak dengan kesal, "Gray! Kalau kau tidak mempercayaiku, terserah! Aku tidak akan menceritakannya padamu! Aku hanya tahu, ada sejenis kekuatan aneh yang mendorongku untuk bangun, dan aku melihat bayangan aneh yang berdiri di hadapanku, lalu tanpa kusadari aku menyerangmu! Seakan-akan kelakuanku terkendali dengan sendirinya! Kau harus percaya itu!"

Lucy mengernyitkan keningnya. "Natsu, kurasa benar apa kata Gray. Apa kau melantur? Mana ada kekuatan seperti itu?"

Natsu mengangkat tangannya, bersumpah―Erza bisa melihat wajah Natsu, tidak ada gurat kebohongan disana, yang ada hanya wajahnya yang bersungguh-sungguh. "Sungguh! Aku berani bersumpah! Aku melihat bayangan itu, aku benar-benar melihat bayangan itu! Bayangan itu lalu berubah menjadi kabut lalu menghilang! Sungguh!" teriaknya bersikeras.

Lucy, Happy, dan Gray tertawa terbahak-bahak, menertawakan kekonyolan Natsu, tapi berbeda dengan mereka, Erza, nampak mengernyitkan keningnya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Nampak berpikir keras. Agaknya otak _Titania_ itu sedang berpikir dengan otomatis. _Bayangan yang berubah menjadi kabut? Kelakuan yang terkendali dengan sendirinya?_

Gray tertawa datar. "Hahaha, lucu sekali, Natsu. Tapi kurasa leluconmu gagal kali ini. Pertama, tidak ada kekuatan seperti itu, kekuatan yang mengendalikan perilakumu dengan sendirinya, dan kedua, tidak ada bayangan yang bisa berubah menjadi kabut..."

"Ada," sela Erza tiba-tiba, memotong ucapan Gray dengan wajah serius. Dengan nada tegas. Gray, Happy, dan Lucy langsung terdiam karena segan pada _Titania_ berambut merah tua itu. Erza menatap Natsu serius. "Aku percaya padamu, Natsu."

"Lihat! Lihat! Erza saja percaya padaku, apa kalian masih tidak percaya padaku?" seru Natsu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Erza dengan jari telunjuknya. Happy, Gray, dan Lucy hanya bisa terdiam, tidak bisa manjawab apapun. Karena bagi mereka sekarang, tidak ada yang bisa membantah seorang _Titania_―dan mungkin bagi mereka untuk sekarang berdalih dengan seorang Erza Scarlet bukan pilihan yang tepat―begitu melihat pandangan tajam sekaligus waspada Erza yang sekarang mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah, seakan-akan mencari sesuatu.

"Ta-tapi, Erza..." Happy mencoba menjernihkan suasana. "Benar kata Gray, ti-tidak ada ke-kekuatan seperti itu..." _Exceed_ itu terbata-bata. Erza memalingkan wajahnya, menatap Happy, Natsu, Lucy, dan Gray secara bergantian, dengan tatapan serius.

"Ada," ujarnya dingin.

"A-apa itu, Erza?" tanya Natsu yang kini gemetar ketakutan.

Erza mengerjapkan matanya cepat, dan menarik napas panjang.

"Kekuatan ilusi milik Shadow Black."

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah bayangan ilusi melintas di hadapan mereka dengan cepat, mengaburkan dirinya seperti asap, dan menghilangkan wujudnya. Hingga sampai di hadapan anggota Fairy Tail yang nampak kaget. Dan mereka semua―Gray, Lucy, dan Happy―langsung tersadar bahwa Natsu―lelaki berambut jabrik berwarna merah muda itu, tidak berbohong sama sekali dengan ucapannya.

Shadow Black.

.

.

"Senang berjumpa denganmu, Shadow Black." Erza maju, dengan berani menghampiri bayangan itu, yang sekarang mengelilinginya dengan berputar-putar, seakan menilai sosoknya, dan Erza benci hal itu. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, dan Happy masih terperangah kaget, seakan-akan tidak percaya akan yang mereka lihat―nampaknya seorang Shadow Black nampak sangat ringan sekali di hadapan mereka, tapi Natsu tidak pernah menyangka bahwa bayangan seringan itu dapat mengendalikan pikirannya―sehingga ia bisa menyerang Gray tanpa sepengetahuannya―ia dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Rupanya lawan mereka kali ini benar-benar tangguh.

"Namamu Erza Scarlet, bukan, manis?"

Erza menegakkan posisi berdirinya begitu mendengar suara serak menyeramkan itu. Ia menatap tegas bayangan ilusi yang berwarna hitam itu―sekarang bayangan itu mengaburkan sosoknya, dan kini bayangan itu berubah menjadi asap dengan cepat, dan menyelimuti Erza. Sekarang bayangan itu malah terlihat seperti gumpalan asap berwarna hitam. "Kurasa kau mengenalku cukup baik, Shadow Black," kata Erza tanpa rasa takut. Bayangan itu kini membelakanginya, memandangnya sinis, dan Erza bisa merasakan tatapan bernada kesinisan itu.

"Kau melihat apa?" tanya Erza, tidak tahan. Suasana misterius kembali menyelimuti ruangan itu.

Desahan tawa keras Shadow Black menghantui pikirannya. "Aku hanya memandangmu, _Titania_. Aku tahu segala-galanya tentangmu."

"Kau tahu apa, Bodoh?!" teriak Natsu tidak tahan, begitu melihat bayangan itu seakan mengaburkan sosok Erza dengan gumpalan asap tebalnya. Tawa keras Shadow Black terdengar lagi, dan bayangan itu menghampiri Natsu dengan ringannya. Tiba-tiba bayangan itu kembali memandang Erza.

"Erza Scarlet, kau punya hubungan dengan Jellal, bukan?"

Mata Erza membesar kaget, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi begitu mendengar nama Jellal yang disebut oleh bayangan hitam itu. Lidahnya kelu, ia tidak bisa berpanjang kata. Bayangan hitam itu kembali berubah menjadi kabut, menyelimuti Erza. "Jellal Fernandes... Ia anak nakal yang merupakan salah satu dari penyihir suci... Ia yang telah membunuh Simon..."

Erza mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha keras menahan emosinya. "Berhenti... Berhenti bicara tentang Simon... Berhenti!" teriaknya tidak tahan. Natsu ingin menghampiri Shadow Black yang sekarang sedang menyelimuti Erza dengan asap hitamnya, namun Gray menahannya. Entah apa yang terjadi kalau Gray tidak menahan Natsu, mungkin kamar ini sudah berubah menjadi medan perang. Gray menatap Shadow Black marah, dan Lucy menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia ketakutan. Benar-benar ketakutan.

"Erza Scarlet... _Titania_... Aku tahu segala-galanya tentangmu... Aku tahu sejarahmu dengan Simon... Jellal, atau Milliana... Aku tahu segala-galanya... Kau jangan pernah meremehkanku..."

Erza memejamkan matanya, tidak tahan mendengar ucapan Shadow Black yang terkesan meremehkannya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"Berisik, Bayangan Bodoh! _Karyuu no Yokugeki_!" Natsu yang sudah bisa melepaskan diri dari tangan Gray yang mencekalnya, langsung mengeluarkan jurus andalannya tersebut. Kobaran api keluar, namun yang membuat Gray, Happy, Lucy, dan Erza tercengang adalah serangan Natsu mengarah ke tembok kamar. Meleset. Tidak mengenai bayangan ilusi tersebut.

Gray langsung menggertakkan giginya marah begitu melihat kejadian itu. "_Ice make bazzoka_!" teriaknya langsung dengan marah, _bazzoka_ es yang mengeluarkan es itu, dengan mudah mengenai Shadow Black, tapi Gray hanya bisa tercengang begitu melihat Shadow Black perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi kabut, menghindari deburan es itu dengan mudah, dan ia kembali berbentuk bayangan sempurna.

_"Karyuu no Tekken!"_

_"Ice Make Prison!"_

Gray dan Natsu mencoba menyerang bayangan itu berkali-kali, namun serangan mereka selalu meleset. Puncaknya, serangan Natsu mengarah ke Gray, dan serangan Gray mengarah ke Natsu. Shadow Black tertawa begitu melihat kedua lelaki itu terpental dari serangan mereka masing-masing. Erza tertawa kecil begitu melihat Natsu dan Gray yang saling mengumpat satu sama lain. "Apa boleh buat, sepertinya aku yang harus menghadapimu, Shadow Black."

Bayangan itu tertawa keras lagi, seolah meremehkannya. "Sebelum itu... Biarkan aku yang menyerangmu terlebih dahulu..."

Lucy menutup mulutnya takut.

Bayangan itu kembali berubah menjadi kabut. "Aku adalah ilusi, Fairy Tail... Aku adalah misteri yang tidak dapat dipecahkan... Oleh siapapun..."

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan itu menyelimuti Erza, dan tiba-tiba Erza merasa pusing, tatapannya gelap, beban tubuhnya seakan-akan tidak bisa ditopang oleh tubuhnya, dan tubuhnya perlahan jatuh ke lantai. Lucy buru-buru meraih Erza yang memejamkan matanya, pingsan. "Erza? Sadarlah, Erza!" teriak Lucy keras. Natsu bangkit dan menghampiri bayangan itu dengan kesal. "Sial, apa yang kau lakukan pada Erza, Bodoh!"

Tawa keras bayangan itu membuat Natsu muak, dan bayangan itu hanya menjawab, "Seorang gadis sebagai pertanda. Ia akan kehilangan beberapa ingatannya. Sampai jumpa lagi, Fairy Tail. Selagi lonceng akhir abad belum berdentang." Bayangan itu tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ilusi, tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan para anggota Fairy Tail.

"Sial! Ia kabur!" teriak Gray.

"Erza? Erza!" teriak Lucy, ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Erza keras, berusaha menyadarkan gadis _Titania_ itu.

Natsu langsung melotot, tiba-tiba teringat kejadian itu.

_Kana sedang ada di ruang tengah, berkutat dengan kartu tarotnya dan ia tiba-tiba menatap Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, dan Gray bingung. "Sebuah gadis sebagai pertanda," ucapnya heran dan kening Lucy langsung berkerut. Erza menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Natsu, Gray, dan Happy berpandangan tidak mengerti. _

"_Apa maksudnya?" tanya Lucy heran. Kana menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran. "Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa ada saat-saat tertentu aku bisa meramal dengan tepat, dan ada saat-saat tertentu ramalanku menjadi aneh?" rutuknya berkata pada diri sendiri. Natsu tiba-tiba melirik barel bir yang berada di tangan sebelah kiri Kana. _

"_Mungkin penyebabnya akibat ini," Natsu mengulurkan tangan kiri Kana yang memegang barel bir. _

_Semua yang ada di ruang itu tertawa._

Dan Natsu baru tahu, ramalan Kana benar-benar tepat walaupun ia sedang mabuk.

.

.

"Erza terkena _retrogade amnesia_," ucap Poluchka-_san_ putus asa sambil melihat Erza yang terbaring dalam tidur nyenyaknya di kasur begitu Natsu, Lucy, Gray, dan Happy, kembali membawa Erza pulang ke markas Fairy Tail. Saat sebelum dibawa pulang, Erza sudah sadar di desa Alfheim, dan mulai meracau-racau sendiri dengan bertanya dengan pertanyaan sejenis 'siapa diriku', 'siapa namaku', 'siapa kau', dan lain-lain. Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, beserta anggota Fairy Tail yang lain hanya bisa memandang Erza prihatin dengan tarikan napas panjang.

Amnesia―kehilangan ingatan.

"Oh ya, omong-omong..." Lucy memajukan dagunya penasaran. "Apa arti dari _retrogade amnesia_ itu, Poluchka-_san_?"

Poluchka-_san_ menarik napasnya panjang. "_Retrogade amnesia_―keadaan dimana ketidakmampuan seseorang untuk memunculkan peristiwa masa lalu yang lebih dari sekedar peristiwa lupa biasa. Erza perlu banyak istirahat... ia harus memperbanyak melatih otaknya untuk banyak mengingat masa lalunya."

Seluruh anggota Fairy Tail hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki berambut biru berlari-lari, menghampiri ruang kesehatan. Natsu, Lucy, Happy, dan Gray langsung membelalakkan matanya kaget begitu melihat lelaki berambut biru itu terengah-engah, sebelah tangannya memegang dipan pintu ruang kesehatan, berusaha keras mengatur napasnya, dan ia melirik ke dalam ruang kesehatan, dan buru-buru memasukinya dengan langkah cepat.

"Ke-kenapa Jellal ada disini?" tanya Lucy kaget.

"Tunggu, Jellal!" teriak Natsu, namun―ia yakin ia terlambat untuk mengingatkan Jellal, lelaki itu sudah duduk di depan ranjang Erza yang sedang tertidur, memegang rambut merah tua gadis itu, dan menciumi rambutnya pelan. Seluruh anggota Fairy Tail yang ada di luar tidak bisa mengganggu Jellal, begitu melihat tatapan lelaki berambut biru itu. Tatapan itu adalah ekspresi kecintaan seseorang lelaki pada seorang wanita yang sangat menyayanginya. Tatapan itu adalah tatapan seorang Jellal Fernandes yang begitu menyayangi Erza Scarlet sama seperti ia menyayangi nyawanya sendiri.

"Erza..." panggilnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba Erza bangun, menggeliat, dan menampar wajah Jellal dengan keras. Seluruh anggota Fairy Tail yang ada di luar tersentak kaget. Jellal merasakan panas yang menyengat di pipinya. Gadis itu menamparnya dengan keras, khas gadis itu. Erza turun dari tempat tidur dan menatap wajah lelaki berambut biru itu. Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Jellal menatap Erza. Sementara Erza―menatapnya dengan seluruh perasaan kebenciannya yang mewarnai bola matanya.

"Sekarang kau keluar atau aku yang keluar," ujar Erza sambil menatap Jellal tajam.

"Kau ingat aku, Erza?"

"Aku tidak ingat siapa namaku atau diriku sebenarnya, namun aku mengingatmu. Jellal Fernandes. Si pengkhianat. Yang telah," Erza berhenti sebentar, "membunuh Simon."

Seluruh anggota Fairy Tail tercengang, namun Jellal masih sanggup menahan emosinya.

Jellal berdiri hendak mendekati Erza, namun gadis berambut merah itu mundur selangkah.

"Erza, kau tidak bermaksud..."

"Pergi," perintahnya dengan nada datar.

"Erza, kau jangan gila! Kau tidak bermaksud mengusirku..." seru Jellal dengan cepat.

"Ya, memang itu yang kumaksudkan. Pergi sekarang juga," suaranya perlahan.

Betapa Jellal takkan lelah bila melihat orang yang ia sayangi―tepatnya ia cintai begitu kacau seperti ini.

"Keluar," Erza membuang pandangan dan menguatkan suaranya, mendorong Jellal keluar dari pintu kamarnya, lalu membanting pintu kamarnya.

Sekeras-kerasnya.

.

.

"Pangeran," ujar Lily, begitu lelaki berambut biru itu keluar dari kamar Erza. Lelaki itu hanya tertawa kecil, dan menepuk Lily yang kini sedang memandanginya dalam. Tentu saja ia tahu bahwa Lily―mengkhawatirkannya. Ia memutar pandangannya ke seluruh anggota Fairy Tail yang kini memandangnya dengan wajah sedih.

"Tenang saja," ujarnya pelan. "Aku akan mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya sosok Shadow Black itu."

Lily masih memandangnya dengan pandangan sedih. Jellal belum pernah melihat wajah Lily yang seperti itu.

Jellal kembali tertawa kecil.

"Walaupun ia kehilangan memorinya," ujarnya lagi. Terhenti sebentar.

"Aku tetap menganggapnya seperti Erza yang dulu. Erza Scarlet, gadis yang bisa membuat semangatku membara."

.

.

_To be continued._

.

.

_Hehehe, gimana nih? Btw, tokoh Shadow Black itu sebenernya terinspirasi dari Rogue, hehehe. Review ya, minna! Sebenarnya scene pertarungan Erza sama Shadow Black itu terinspirasi banget pas Gajeel vs Rogue di Dai Matou Enbu (sumpah, Rogue keren pas lagi natep Gajeel pake mata merahnya itu). Untuk Erza yang amnesia... entahlah. Tapi retrogade amnesia itu memang benar-benar ada di dunia nyata, loh. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, menurut kalian, siapa coba si Shadow Black itu? Kok dia bisa tahu kisah masa lalu Erza? Kenapa coba dia bisa manggil Erza Titania? Aku udah nanya ke beberapa temen aku yang baca ff ini, tebakannya macem-macem loh. Ada yang bilang Milliana, ada yang bilang Simon (emang dia reinkarnasi gitu?) Ada yang bilang Kagura wkwkwk, ada juga yang bilang si nenek tua Jodie... hahaha.  
_

_Anyway, i'm waiting your reviews!_


	2. Would You Be My Friend?

"_Pergi."_

_Gadis berambut merah tua itu menegaskan nada suaranya, membuat Jellal merasa gadis itu telah benar-benar berubah drastis. Gadis itu merengkuh bahunya dengan kasar, mendorongnya keluar dari kamar, dan membanting pintu kamarnya sekeras mungkin__―__seperti kepribadian gadis itu. Ia tertunduk di depan pintu kamar Erza yang tertutup, dan memandang pintu kamar itu dengan pandangan dinginnya._

"_Pangeran."_

_Ia menoleh, Lily menatapnya serius._

_Hingga Jellal berpikir, dulu dirinya yang merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan ingatannya. Sekarang gadis Titania itu yang merasakannya. Apa perasaan gadis itu saat mengetahui bahwa ia kehilangan ingatannya__―__sama dengan perasaannya saat ini?_

"_Walaupun ia kehilangan memorinya, aku tetap menganggapnya seperti Erza yang dulu. Erza Scarlet, gadis yang bisa membuat semangatku membara."_

_Seluruh anggota Fairy Tail terdiam memandang lelaki berambut biru yang sekarang tertunduk itu._

"_Poluchka-san! Apa maksudnya? Kenapa Erza-san… bisa mengingat Jellal-san yang seperti itu?" tanya Wendy dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Poluchka-san langsung menunduk pasrah, seakan-akan tidak kuat menghadapi tanggung jawab besar yang kini membebani pundaknya. Apalagi dengan kenyataan bahwa Erza mengalami amnesia._

"_Dia… mengalami manipulasi ingatan. Ingatannya seolah dipermainkan oleh pengendalinya," jawab Poluchka-san pendek._

"_Shadow Black," ucap Jellal sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Lily menengok ke arahnya._

_Lily menyilangkan tangannya, melirik lelaki pendiam itu. "Pangeran. Sudah siang. Waktunya makan siang," katanya dengan suara seraknya._

_Jellal tersadar sebentar, lalu ia melirik dapur. Hanya ada wanita berkacamata dengan rambut cokelatnya yang sedang mengukus sesuatu. Evergreen. Ia langsung melambaikan tangan ke arah Evergreen. "Evergreen-san. Bisakah kau membuatkan Erza bubur?"_

_._

_._

_Amnesia_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima_

_Cast :_

_Erza Scarlet_

_Jellal Fernandes/Siegrain_

_And another Fairy Tail cast_

_._

_._

Iris mata itu. Entah hijau atau biru tua. Memandangi gadis berambut merah itu dengan pandangan dalam khasnya. Lelaki berambut biru itu menghela napas panjang dan memegang bagian pinggir ranjang gadis itu—besi yang keras, dan besi itu begitu dingin. Sedingin sikap gadis itu dan sekeras kepribadian khas Erza yang ia kenal. Ia menghela napas begitu mengetahui amnesia, bisa menyerang siapapun. Termaksud orang yang sangat dicintainya. Erza Scarlet yang dulu ia kenal sekarang menjadi orang asing di hadapannya. Jellal memandang gadis berambut merah tua itu dengan pandangan putus asanya. Ia begitu tenang saat tidur. Ia tertidur dengan sendirinya setelah membanting pintu. Untunglah Poluchka-_san_ masih mengizinkannya menemani Erza. Jellal mendesah, menatap wajah gadis itu. Baru kali ini ia merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang sudah digenggamnya. Sepertinya pepatah tentang sesuatu yang sudah berada di genggaman tangannya, belum tentu bisa benar-benar ia dapatkan—itu memang benar.

Ia meringis.

Seperti inikah artinya kehilangan ingatan? Tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang dirinya sendiri, tidak bisa mengingat ribuan memori indah bersama sahabat-sahabatnya, tidak bisa mengingat sosok orang-orang terdekatnya. Erza masih bisa mengingat namanya. Itulah hal yang anehnya. Ia hilang ingatan, namun anehnya ia masih bisa mengingat namanya. Erza masih mengingat tentang dirinya yang membunuh Simon. Namun anehnya ia tidak bisa mengingat hal-hal lain. Tentang Milliana, atau tentang Fairy Tail. Ia tidak bisa mengingat siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Jellal hanya berpikir, seperti inikah perasaan Erza begitu mengetahui bahwa dirinya kehilangan ingatan, saat dulu. Mungkin perasaan Erza saat itu sama dengan perasaan yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Hancur.

Ia tidak percaya sama sekali dengan pendengaran telinganya.

Shadow Black.

Amnesia?

Pikirannya mendadak buntu. Ia hanya bisa mencari tahu siapa sosok Shadow Black itu. Entah mengapa saat mendengar ucapan Natsu, ia tersadar. Saat itu Natsu berkata padanya bahwa Shadow Black memiliki semacam sihir ilusi. Ia bisa menguasai pikiran lawannya dengan sekejap. Ia bisa menghilang dengan mudah seperti kabut yang tersembunyi dalam celah mata. Rupanya seperti asap. Jellal tahu. Ia sebenarnya tahu sihir apa yang digunakan oleh Shadow Black—ia mantan penyihir suci dan ia bisa langsung mengenali sihir yang digunakan Shadow Black. Hanya mendengar gambarannya saja ia sudah membayangkan seperti apa rupa sihir tersebut. Hanya karena sihir itu begitu kuat, karena itulah ia menyembunyikan informasi itu pada seluruh anggota Fairy Tail.

Sihir _revive_.

Sejenis sihir gelap. Yang ia tahu, satu-satunya penguasa sihir itu sekarang hanya Shadow Black. Sejenis sihir gelap yang langka. Jellal tidak begitu banyak mendapat informasi tentang sihir itu. Jellal menemukan transkrip tentang sihir langka tersebut di perpustakaan Dewan Sihir. Sihir itu sebenarnya pertama kali ditemukan oleh seseorang bernama Kalard. Kalard adalah ahli sihir yang berasal dari Edolas. Ia menemukan banyak sekali fakta mengenai sihir itu—sihir itu sebenarnya termasuk ke dalam sihir naga kuno. Jellal tahu tentang penawar sihir itu setelah menganalisis beberapa huruf kuno yang tercantum dalam transkrip itu. Semacam batu kristal berwarna biru yang disebut _erythobria_. Kristal itu bisa ditemukan dalam perut naga biru yang berada di selatan Tenroujima. Naga biru Silvermist. Naga biru pemilik sihir suci, dan kabarnya darah naga itu pun berwarna biru dan ia tinggal di dalam laut.

Jellal tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan begitu melihat sorot mata Erza ke arahnya, bukan tatapan penuh kepercayaan pada dirinya. Bukan tatapan pemberaninya, bukan tatapan menantangnya yang biasa ia lihat. Yang bisa ia lihat hanya sosok Erza yang lain, ia seakan-akan menjelma menjadi orang lain tanpa disadarinya. Ia yang membentak Jellal. Padahal seingat Jellal, gadis itu sudah memaklumi semua tindakannya, tentang ia yang membunuh Simon, atau melarikan diri dari penjara. Erza selalu memaafkan kesalahan-kesalahannya. Bahkan saat ia selalu berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, Erza selalu membentaknya. Memarahinya. Menurutnya ia pantas mati karena kesalahannya. Namun ia sadar, yang perlu ia lakukan adalah menebus dosa-dosa yang telah dilakukannya.

"_Kau bukan Jellal yang kukenal saat dulu! Kau bukan Jellal yang berjuang keras untuk mempertahankan hidupnya!" _

Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat gadis itu yang memarahinya.

Sekarang betapa ia sangat merindukan amarah gadis itu.

Crime Sorciere.

Ia selalu memikirkan hal itu. Baginya mungkin Crime Sorciere adalah _guild_ pembasmi _guild_ gelap yang ia bangun untuk menebus dosa-dosanya. Namun ia sadar bahwa sekadar mendirikan Crime Sorciere bukanlah suatu kesempatan untuk menebus semua dosa-dosanya. Ia, Meldy, dan Ultear sadar bahwa dosa-dosanya lebih dari apa yang bisa dibayangkan orang lain. Karena itulah mereka memilih tidak bergabung dengan aliansi manapun. Selain untuk menghindari Dewan Penyihir, mereka tidak mau penebus dosa mereka dipublikasikan publik secara luas. Mereka memilih keputusan terbaik dengan cara mereka sendiri.

"Kau sebenarnya siapa?"

Suara itu. Suara kasar yang ia rindukan, suara yang membuatnya bersemangat kembali untuk hidup, dan banyak hal yang dapat ia lakukan hanya untuk mendengar suara itu. Gadis berambut tua itu menatapnya, ia menengadahkan kepalanya yang dipenuhi rambut merah dan ia kembali menatap Jellal serius. Jellal mendesah. Gadis itu adalah semangat utamanya untuk berjuang, demi hidupnya, dan demi menebus dosa-dosanya. Ia selalu tahu dan ia tidak akan pernah lupa. Suara itu mampu membuyarkan lamunannya dengan segera. Terlebih bila Jellal melihat sosok pemilik suara itu.

Jellal menegakkan posisi duduknya begitu mendengar suara kasar yang begitu dikenalnya. Suara itu membuyarkan lamunannya, dan ia sedikit tersentak, namun dengan mudah ia mampu mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Mata gadis itu mengedip, dan gadis berambut merah tua itu mengerang. Erza bangun dengan kesadaran yang terus menerus dipompa. Gadis itu merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Keringat membasahi keningnya dan gadis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di dipan ranjang. Jellal berusaha keras bersikap seperti biasanya. Ia mendekati mulut ranjang.

Kini ia yang harus memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku… Jellal. Teman masa kecilmu." Ia berkata jujur, namun sebenarnya ia tidak begitu yakin akan jawabannya itu. Tenggorokannya seakan sakit begitu mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Ia seakan melihat jarum jam berputar ke belakang, memutarkan waktu dari tahun, bulan, hari, jam, hingga detik. Seakan-akan memutar semua kejadian masa lalunya dengan Erza, seperti layaknya memutar film dengan latar sepia. Buram, samar. Namun ia masih bisa menangkap maksud dari semuanya. Air mata Simon, tangisan Erza, kekeras kepalaan gadis itu, giatnya gadis itu saat berlatih, dan seriusnya gadis itu. Jellal masih bisa mengingat semuanya walau sambil menutup mata.

Jellal mengambil semangkuk bubur di meja sebelah ranjang. "Kau mau bubur?" Ia seakan tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Otaknya buntu mencari jalan keluar. Jellal ingin sekali melarikan diri dari kamar ini sebelum air matanya menetes pelan-pelan. Tapi ia tidak akan menangis. Yang perlu ia lakukan adalah mengembalikan ingatan gadis itu.

Secepatnya.

Ia buru-buru tersadar. Ia ingat kata-katanya pada Meldy dan Ultear. Ia begitu ingat saat ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu di depan api unggun yang menyala-nyala, memberikan kehangatan baginya dan sdeolah-olah membakar perasaannya. Kata-kata yang berhasil membuat Meldy dan Ultear terdiam memandangnya. Ia sadar bahwa kata-kata itu benar.

"_Kita tidak boleh mencintai orang yang berjalan di jalan kebenaran. Selama Erza bahagia, itu sudah cukup bagiku."_

Erza hanya mengangguk. Jellal meraih mangkuk bubur di meja yang ada di sebelahnya dan menyuapi Erza. Erza mengunyah cacahan daging ayam yang ada dalan sendokan buburnya. Tiba-tiba Erza memajukan dagunya. "Kenapa tadi aku memarahimu? Lupakan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan tadi pagi… Tapi…" Gadis itu mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat sasaran. "Aku meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Aku tak tahu siapa dirimu. Aku tak tahu apapun. Seakan tubuhku terkendali dengan sendirinya. Aku merasa mengantuk setelah itu, dan anehnya aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi tentang dirimu."

"Kalau begitu," Jellal mengembuskan napas berat begitu mengulang kata-kata Erza. _Aku tak tahu siapa dirimu. Aku tak tahu apapun. Seakan tubuhku terkendali dengan sendirinya. Aku merasa mengantuk setelah itu, dan anehnya aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi tentang dirimu._

Jellal agak ragu. "Kita berkenalan… _kembali_. Namaku Jellal Fernandes."

Rasanya aneh bila berkenalan kembali dengan orang terdekatmu yang sedang hilang ingatan. Kau bisa bayangkan itu? Begitu menyakitkan rasanya begitu mendengar bibir mungilnya bertanya siapa namamu, atau bertanya tentang dirinya sendiri, atau sikapnya mendadak berubah drastis. Dan kau akan menjawabnya, menyebutkan namamu, dan membiarkan ia mencoba mengenalmu kembali. Jellal begitu berusaha keras menahan keputus asaannya. Erza, masih dengan wajah polosnya—ia tidak ingat apa-apa dan ia bertanya dengan santainya.

"Kau tahu siapa namaku?" tanya Erza dengan wajah penasaran.

Jellal menarik napasnya yang sejak tadi membebani dadanya. Ia ingat bahwa Erza begitu keras kepala, hingga ia sendiri tidak bisa menenangkan gadis itu dengan kemampuan menghiburnya. "Namamu Erza. Erza Scarlet. Yang membuatku selalu ingat padamu. Sama seperti…" Ia terhenti sebentar. Ia tidak bisa mengingat nama Erza yang kini terdengar di telinganya begitu menyakitkan, bahkan ia seakan-akan sudah tidak sanggup menyebutkan nama itu lagi. Seandainya ia bisa menangis, ia akan menangis sekarang juga. Namun ia masih kuat menahan rasa perih di dadanya walau dadanya sangat sesak. Jellal begitu ingat saat dulu ia menyebut warna rambut Erza yang juga merah tua—_scarlet_ sama seperti namanya. "Warna rambutmu…"

Seandainya ia tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk berkata bahwa Erza sekarang mengalami amnesia—ia tidak akan bisa sesabar ini. Tangan Jellal terus bergerak menyuapi bubur yang dilahap oleh mulut mungil Erza. Jellal menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

Tangan mulus gadis itu memegang segenggam rambutnya. Rambut merah itu ia tunjukkan pada Jellal yang sedang menumpangkan kedua telapak tangannya di dagu. "Maksudmu ini?" Ia bertanya. Jellal mengangguk kecil. Ia selalu ingat aroma rambut Erza yang sudah ia kenali sejak kecil, cendana. Harum, khas, dan Jellal sudah begitu mengenali aroma rambut Erza yang sudah ia cium sejak kecil.

"Jadi… Namaku Erza… Scarlet?"

Jellal mengangguk membenarkan. "Ya, benar."

Seandainya ia bisa menahan rasa perih yang memenuhi dadanya, Jellal masih bisa memandang mata Erza. Namun kali ini berbeda. Mata Jellal memanas, tidak sanggup melihat mata Erza. Ia berusaha menghindar.

Erza menatap Jellal dalam. "Apa aku dan kau…" Ia terhenti sebentar. "Sangat… dekat?" tanya Erza lagi.

Jellal hanya mengangguk kecil. "Jangan bicara seperti itu… Kita…" Ia sedikit ragu dan merasa tenggorokkannya tercekat, sulit untuk berkata-kata. "Tidak seromantis yang kau bayangkan."

"Kau seakan-akan begitu mengenalku," kata Erza, tetap mengalir seperti air. "Aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu. Kau seakan-akan memahami duniaku. Kau itu… misterius. Sulit ditebak. Pendiam, tidak banyak bicara. Aku bisa melihat semuanya. Sorot matamu yang kesepian… seolah-olah membuatku mengingat siapa sebenarnya dirimu. Aku tidak tahu… tapi aku bisa merasakan kesepian yang mendalam pada matamu."

Jellal terdiam, tidak berkomentar sedikitpun.

"Sorot matamu itu. Seperti seseorang yang mengerti…" Erza menatap Jellal serius. "Kesedihan dan airmata."

Jellal tertunduk. Erza tersenyum.

"Jellal? Deskripsikan aku."

"Apa?" tanya Jellal agak kaget. Perkataaan dari bibir mungil Erza membuat Jellal beralih dari kegiatannya menyuapi Erza bubur, dan lelaki bertato di bawah mata kanannya itu menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Me-mendeskripsikanmu?"

"Ya," kata Erza tanpa ragu. "Kau bilang kau teman masa kecilku, jadi kupikir kau tahu segala-galanya tentangku. Aku tidak ingat siapa diriku, tapi aku akan berusaha mengingat. Bisa kau mulai sekarang?" tanya Erza, namun gadis berambut merah itu hanya tertawa kecil begitu melihat wajah kaku Jellal yang nampak sangat lucu. "Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa mendeskripsikanku?"

"A-ah. Walau aku tidak yakin, namun aku harus mencobanya." Jellal berdeham, mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jemarinya di meja, mencoba mencari-cari kata-kata yang tepat. "Kau itu…" Jellal terhenti sebentar, berusaha menyusun kalimat yang akan dilontarkannya.

"… tegas, kasar…"

Raut wajah Erza langsung berubah. "Kasar? Kau malah memperolokku… Lagipula, apa benar aku seperti itu?"

"Ma-maksudku, kau memang agak…" Jellal berusaha membetulkan kalimatnya dengan susah payah. "Agak kasar… umm… tapi menurutku… aku tidak memperolokmu, Erza. Aku mendeskripsikanmu." Jellal terdiam lagi. Menatap Erza yang kini menatapnya serius. Kedua alisnya bertaut. Jellal ingat, bagi Natsu, saat-saat tertentu Erza naik darah, akan menjadi saat-saat terburuk dalam hidup. Mungkin rasanya seperti telur di ujung tanduk.

"Kau teman masa kecilku. Kita berada dalam satu asrama yang sama. Bersama sahabatmu yang lain. Milliana. Dan…"

Jellal tertunduk.

"Simon."

Erza mengangguk-angguk. "Bolehkah aku menjadi temanmu?"

Jellal agak tersentak menangkap kata-kata yang meluncur langsung dari bibir Erza. Namun sedetik kemudian ia langsung mengangguk. "Ya. Kita berteman. _Kembali_."

Jellal hanya bisa mengiyakan permintaan Erza. Ia bersyukur bahwa ia sudah kembali mendengar suara gadis itu. Siapa yang bisa menolak permintaan gadis keras kepala itu bila kondisinya tengah parah seperti ini?

.

.

"Pangeran," ujar Lily. Panther itu memanggilnya. Jellal menoleh, melihat _exceed_ itu memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak biasanya_―__tatapan yang bisa membuatnya menyesal untuk seumur hidupnya. _"Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu barusan?" tanya Lily dengan nada serius. Jellal menoleh heran. "Kata-kata yang mana?" Ia tidak begitu menangkap maksud perkataan Lily.

"Maksudmu―ucapanku tentang Erza itu?" Ia langsung teringat saat ia dimarahi Erza.

Lily langsung berwajah datar. "Bukan itu."

Dan Jellal langsung berwajah kaku—menyadari bahwa kini sosok Erza Scarlet lebih memusatkan perhatian pada otaknya dibandingkan untuk mendengarkan ucapan _exceed_ hitam yang sekarang ada di hadapannya itu. "Ah, apa maksudmu tentang Shadow Black?" tanyanya lagi, memastikan.

Lily langsung menjentikkan jarinya. "Shadow Black. Kau bilang kau tidak punya informasi lain tentang dia. Benar, bukan? Apa ada hal lain yang kau ketahui tentangnya?" Jellal menoleh kaget. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa _exceed_ itu seakan-akan bisa membedah otaknya dan mencari tahu isi pikirannya. Ia memegang dagunya, mengingat-ingat. Saat itulah ia menyadari lebih baik memberi tahu tentang seluruh hal yang ia tahu. Itu akan semakin membuat Erza kembali mendapatkan ingatannya.

"Kau benar," katanya akhirnya. "_Erythobria_."

"Apa itu?" Kedua alis Lily bertaut serius.

Jellal akhirnya menceritakan semuanya, tentang Kalard, Silvermist, dan batu _erythobria_ itu. "… aku hanya tahu tentang itu. Aku sudah bilang bukan, aku tidak tahu banyak tentang Shadow Black itu. Hanya itu informasi yang kutahu. Yang aku tahu, berkas-berkas tentang Shadow Black tersimpan rapi di kantor Dewan Penyihir…"

"Itu dia!" seru lelaki berambut merah muda mencolok dengan tubuh kekar yang tiba-tiba saja melonjak keluar dari semak-semak tempatnya bersembunyi—Natsu. Gray dan Lucy juga ikut muncul dari balik batang pohon dan tersenyum malu-malu ke arah Jellal. Lily langsung membelalakkan matanya kaget, dan berkacak pinggang kesal. "Jadi kalian mengintai kami, ya?" omel _exceed_ kesayangan Gajeel tersebut.

Natsu, Gray, dan Lucy menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil tersenyum malu. Tiga serangkai itu duduk melingkar di hadapan Jellal dan Lily, dan Jellal, lelaki berambut biru itu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan konyol mereka.

Jellal tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Hanya satu hal yang ia tahu, dan sejak tadi memenuhi pikirannya.

Natsu pasti akan merencanakan sesuatu yang gila lagi.

Lelaki berambut merah muda mencolok itu menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya bersemangat. "Kalian paham maksudku… bukan? Ide cemerlangku adalah…"

"Mencuri berkas itu dari kantor Dewan Penyihir," sambung Jellal, lelaki berambut biru itu menyipitkan matanya seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran Natsu. "Itu pun jalan terbaik yang kupikirkan. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa kesana, bukan? Kalian tentu tahu masalahku dengan anggota dewan. Terutama Lahar dan Doranbolt. Aku hanya bisa memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan terbaik yang bisa kita lakukan. Dan tentu saja semuanya bergantung pada kalian."

Gray tahu Jellal akan mengatakannya. Gray tidak memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakan Jellal itu sebelumnya, ia sudah tahu terlebih dahulu karena ia selalu memiliki titik berpikir yang wajar. "Kau tahu," katanya sungguh-sungguh. "Kau itu tidak sendiri, Jellal. Aku tahu kau akan berpikir seperti itu. Kau punya kami, bukan?" desisnya kesal.

Sikap _Mr. Know-It-All_ Gray yang menyebalkan itu muncul kembali. Namun begitu mendengar ucapan Gray barusan, Natsu dan Lucy langsung mengedip-ngedipkan matanya cepat, memutar-mutarkan matanya cepat, meminta persetujuan Jellal. Jellal tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali menuruti keinginan mereka. Lelaki yang dulu menyebut dirinya Siegrain itu hanya tersenyum kecil. "Aku mengandalkan kalian."

Sorakan berisik Natsu, Gray, dan Lucy langsung begitu memekakkan telinga, dan lagi-lagi lelaki berambut biru dengan tato di bagian bawah mata kanannya itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil begitu melihat kekonyolan para anggota _guild_ pengacau itu—Fairy Tail. Tapi senyum jahil di wajah Natsu, Lucy, dan Gray langsung hilang, seakan-akan teringat sesuatu. Jellal hanya tersenyum tenang.

"Kalian takut tentang reputasi Fairy Tail?" kata Jellal sambil tertawa datar.

"Tentu saja kau tahu itu." Natsu memandang Jellal putus asa.

Gray tertawa sinis. Lucy dan Lily termenung.

"Aku tidak mau terlibat terlalu dalam." Lily menyela tiba-tiba. "Tapi demi Erza, tidak ada pengecualian. Tapi aku bingung sebaiknya kalian menyamar sebagai siapa."

"Kita sudah dijuluki sebagai _guild_ pengacau di Magnolia, apa kalian tidak merasa bahwa kita melakukan hal gila lagi?" tanya Lucy cemas. "Apalagi…" Ia sedikit ragu. "Ini tentang Jellal bukan? Masalahnya tentang Dewan Penyihir… Sebaiknya, bila kusarankan, kita harus berkamuflase…"

"Itu dia!" Natsu menyembur, menjentikkan jarinya keras. "Kamuflase! Kamuflase! Mengerti?"

Lucy dan Gray menggeleng pelan secara bersamaan.

Natsu menepuk keningnya kesal. "Ya ampun. Kalian bodoh sekali!" rutuknya kesal.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau juga lebih bodoh, bukan?" teriak Lucy, tidak tahan.

"Apa maksudmu? Tanpa orang bodoh, dunia ini akan membosankan, bukan? _Lu_-_cy_?" Natsu mengeja nama Lucy dengan menyebalkan, membuat _seirei madoushi_ itu nyaris saja meninju wajah Natsu karena betapa bodohnya lelaki itu. Tetap saja, lelaki itu begitu keras kepala.

"Jadi, begini!" Lelaki berambut jabrik warna merah muda itu bangkit dari duduknya dengan semangat. "Kita akan berkamuflase. Inilah ide cerdasku... kita akan menyamar menjadi…" Natsu mulai sok bersikap misterius, ia menghentikan kata-katanya, menatap Jellal, Lily, Lucy, dan Gray dengan wajah berteka-teki. Lucy langsung berpikir. Gray, selalu tidak sabar. Jellal hanya bisa tersenyum tenang.

"Penduduk kelaparan?" tebak Lucy.

"Pengemis, mungkin?" sela Gray.

Lily sudah tidak tahan lagi. "Apa kita benar-benar harus menyamar?"

Natsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Bu-kan!" serunya kesal. "Ide cerdasku adalah… kita menyamar sebagai… prajurit kerajaan!"

Gray menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Natsu bilang itu ide cerdas?" bisiknya ke arah Lucy yang hanya memajukan bibir bagian bawahnya. Lucy hanya menaikkan alisnya sekian sentimeter.

"Entahlah… padahal kupikir ia itu selalu bodoh..." gumam Lucy sambil menahan tawa.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kalian setuju akan ideku tadi?" tanya Natsu.

Dua jempol Lucy dan Gray akhirnya mengarah ke wajah Natsu. "Kami setuju!"

"Kalian tidak takut?" tantang Jellal sinis.

Natsu tertawa. "Apa yang kau katakan, Jellal? Aku Natsu Dragneel, Dragon Slayer. Kau juga Jellal Fernandes, salah satu dari penyihir suci, bukan?"

.

.

_To be continued._

_Balasan review_

_Minna, arigatou reviewnya. Saya gak nyangka hehe, lumayan juga responnya. Banyak yang bilang Erza OOC, tapi emang saya ga niat bikin Erza OOC. Soalnya Erza memang didesak untuk bersikap sama sekali lain di fic ini, karena ia hilang ingatan. Saya juga bikin Erza nampar Jellal, karena pas itu Shadow Black memanipulasi pikiran Erza, dan akhirnya juga Erza gak ingat apa yang ia udah ucapin ke Jellal kan hehehe. Habis fic yang ini akan ada chapter 3 pas Natsu, Gray, dan Lucy menyerbu kantor Dewan Penyihir. Dan ada juga Jellal yang mutusin nyari batu erythobria sendirian. Dan di chapter selanjutnya akan ada Gajeel, my fav chara, dan Levy~ ada jugalah dikit scene Natsu sama Lucy hehe. Maaf banget saya telat update sampe sebulan… soalnya biasalah anak sekolah banyak tugas dll…. Samapi ga kepikiran untuk nulis ff hahaha. Anyway, keep update~ Review ya!_


	3. Remember

_Sinar matahari yang menyergap masuk dari celah tirai yang terbuka memaksa Erza untuk terbangun dari tidurnya. Sekarang matanya yang setengah terpejam tidak mendapati sosok yang biasanya setia menunggunya, sosok yang biasanya menemaninya, dan sosok yang selalu membuatnya merasa aman. Kemana lelaki berambut biru itu? Ia menghilang seenaknya. Erza mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya kesal._

_Kenapa sekarang ia mulai merindukan lelaki bernama Jellal Fernandes itu?_

_Sial, ia pasti sedang berhalusinasi sekarang._

_._

_._

_Lelaki berambut biru itu berusaha lari secepat mungkin. Ia menutupkan syal ke wajahnya, dan memakai tudung untuk menghindari tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Setelah ia tahu keberangkatan Natsu, Gajeel, Lucy, dan Gray ke tempat Dewan Penyihir, ia seakan-akan tidak memiliki waktu lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari batu erythobria itu sendirian. Tapi yang membuatnya kaget adalah, kemunculan Panther Lily di hadapannya sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia berhenti sejenak. _

"_Sudah kukatakan agar kau tidak mengikutiku." Jellal berhenti bicara begitu melihat Lily yang menatapnya dalam seperti itu. Ia seakan-akan membuat Lily bersimpati padanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya._

"_Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam, apalagi kau akan membahayakan nyawamu sendirian," Lily bersikeras. Jellal hanya diam saja. Kata-kata itu sudah lama ingin ia dengar, namun ia hanya bisa terdiam. "Dan apalagi kau akan pergi ke wilayah Tenroujima. Sendirian. Apa aku tidak wajar untuk peduli padamu? Apalagi hal ini mengenai Erza. Shadow Black. Sudah pasti aku akan ikut mendampingimu."_

"_Kau tidak bilang hal ini pada anggota Fairy Tail yang lain, bukan?" tanya Jellal dengan nada panik. Namun begitu melihat anggukan kecil dari kepala Lily, lelaki itu langsung mengelus kepala Lily. "Anak baik. Sekarang kita harus menyewa kapal. Dan aku butuh bantuanmu."_

"_Serahkan saja padaku, Pangeran." Lily tersenyum._

_._

_._

_Amnesia_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima_

_Cast :_

_Erza Scarlet_

_Jellal Fernandes/Siegrain_

_And another Fairy Tail cast_

_._

.

Natsu, Gajeel, Lucy, dan Gray mengendap-ngendap lewat pintu masuk belakang. Mereka sudah menggunakan samaran sebagai prajurit, namun masalahnya adalah Happy yang tidak bisa disembunyikan dimanapun. Maka Natsu berinisiatif untuk tidak mengajak Happy dalam rencana penyerbuan ini. Mereka berjalan sangat pelan, hingga tidak menimbulkan suara. Namun yang membuat mereka kaget adalah sebuah senter besar yang tiba-tiba saja menghadap ke arah mereka. Mereka buru-buru menutupi wajahnya.

"Penyusup! Penyusup!" Prajurit mulai berdatangan dari segala penjuru arah. Yang membuat Natsu kaget adalah kemunculan dua orang yang sudah sangat terkenal di seluruh kawasan negeri. Lahar dan Doranbolt yang sudah siap dengan formasi menyerang masing-masing. Mata Natsu membesar, begitu melihat Lahar bertepuk tangan. "Bagus sekali. Setelah aku membaca surat kabar baru-baru ini tentang Shadow Black, kami berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk melindungi dokumen rahasia tentangnya. Agar tidak dimanfaatkan oleh oknum tertentu dan hanya menjadi urusan Dewan Penyihir. Dan dugaanku benar."

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, dan Gajeel hanya bisa diam. Lahar hanya tertawa. "Sekarang kami tidak akan menyerang kalian. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku membunuhmu, namun sayangnya aku tidak mau mengotori tanganku. Jadi kami membiarkan para prajurit yang akan menyerang dan mendesak kalian hingga menyerah."

Doranbolt mengangkat tangannya. "Setiap prajurit pergi ke titik yang sudah ditentukan! Berpencar!"

"Sial!" teriak Natsu. Dengan cepat para prajurit itu mengepung ruangan. Para prajurit dengan senjatanya masing-masing, pedang, tameng, tombak, dan rantai besi sudah berkeliaran mengelilingi mereka. Gray mengenggam tangan Natsu. Gajeel memusatkan perhatiannya pada benda-benda besi yang berkeliaran di sekelilingnya, dan tatapannya itu seperti ingin membantai mereka semua. Namun yang membuat mereka kaget adalah majunya gadis dalam kelompok mereka dengan cepat.

"_Hiragen, soushikyou no tobira_! Virgo, kumohon!" Lucy maju, dan mengulurkan kunci arwah sucinya dengan cepat, dan gadis berpakaian _maid_ dengan rambut pendek berwarna merah muda langsung keluar dan maju menyerang prajurit-prajurit itu, dan puluhan lubang muncul dari bawah dan menelan prajurit itu dengan cepat. Natsu dan Gray berpandangan. Sepertinya kalau begini, mereka harus segera berpencar.

Mereka mencoba mencari titik lemah para prajurit itu. Dan Gray tiba-tiba berpandangan dengan Natsu. Dengan cepat Gray mengepalkan tangannya, dan berteriak. "_Ice make kite_!" Dan sebuah layangan es muncul dan Gray langsung menarik tangan Natsu dan mereka langsung menaiki layangan itu. Natsu melambaikan tangan pada Gajeel yang menatap mereka sambil tersenyum kecil. "Sekarang giliranmu, Gajeel!"

Gajeel mengepalkan tangannya. Menatap seluruh prajurit yang mengelilinginya. "_Gihihi_, aku suka menyerang mendadak, namun sayangnya aku benci diserang mendadak. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan semuanya?" Kepalan tangan itu berubah menjadi besi, dan dengan cepat Gajeel mengarahkan tangan besinya itu pada puluhan prajurit yang menyerangnya. Tangan itu berubah kembali menjadi bola besi, dan Gajeel mengayunkannya dengan cepat, melibas prajurit-prajurit itu. Untuk sementara ia menang, hingga ia mendapati lelaki berotot besar di hadapannya yang masih berdiri tegak.

"Sepertinya kau cocok untuk menjadi lawanku," ujar lelaki itu.

Iris Gajeel membesar. Ia tahu siapa lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu memandangnya seolah meremehkannya. Ototnya begitu besar dan wajahnya begitu mengerikan. Ia menggertakkan giginya.

"Namamu Hyoter." Gajeel menahan napasnya. Ia teringat ucapan Levy beberapa hari yang lalu tentang lelaki mengerikan di hadapannya ini. "Kau begitu terkenal karena kau memegang pedang legendaris yang sangat terkenal, yaitu _Dragon Swing Sword_, pedang ayun naga yang sangat berbahaya." Gajeel menunjuk pedang perak yang ada di tangan lelaki berotot besar itu. "Itu adalah pedang yang bisa menyerang disertai kekuatan sihir. Jadi tanpa menghunus pedang itu untuk menyerang, kau tetap bisa membantaiku," kata Gajeel dingin.

"Kau mengenalku cukup baik, rupanya. Dan sepertinya, aku juga mengenalmu. Kemampuan tadi… kau Dragon Slayer, huh?" Hyoter mengayunkan pedangnya tepat di hadapan Gajeel. "Dan dari suara dan perawakanmu, kau… Gajeel Redfox. Ya, aku mengenalmu. Seorang pengkhianat, huh? Aku tahu kau adalah mantan anggota Phantom Lord, dan kau terkenal dengan nama _Kurogane no Gajeel_. Kau meninggalkan Phantom Lord untuk Fairy Tail, sekelompok peri kecil itu!"

"Aku tidak berkhianat, asal kau tahu," ujar Gajeel dingin. "Aku hanya kembali pada tempatku yang seharusnya." Gajeel memejamkan matanya.

Hyoter tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Gajeel menautkan alisnya. "Jangan tertawa, bodoh. Mari kita selesaikan semuanya disini."

.

.

Natsu melihat para prajurit di jalan menuju perpustakaan Dewan Penyihir. Ia langsung menepuk pundak Gray. "Turunkan aku disana, _ice boxer_!" teriaknya sambil menunjuk para prajurit disana yang sudah bersiap-siap. Natsu merangkul Gray. "Dengar, begini rencananya. Aku akan pergi menyerang mereka dan langsung menuju ke perpustakaan. Dan kau akan pergi ke titik tengah dan menyelesaikan semuanya. Dan ingat, jemputlah Lucy dan suruh ia menghalangi prajurit untuk mengejarku. Jelas? Sekarang turunkan aku!"

Suara berdebam memenuhi telinga, dan Natsu langsung maju menyerang setelah turun dari layangan es Gray. "_Karyuu no_ _tekken_!" Deburan api langsung menerjang puluhan prajurit di hadapannya. Ia mengarahkan beberapa bola api pada prajurit yang mengarahkan pedang ke arahnya. Dengan cepat Natsu mengambil pedang dari prajurit yang sudah tersungkur dan mengarahkannya dengan cepat, menyerang para prajurit di hadapannya.

Gajeel mengeluarkan pedang besi dari tangannya, dan mulai maju menyerang.

Kedua pedang itu bertemu, menyebabkan cipratan api. Gajeel maju selangkah, mengarahkan pedangnya ke kanan, mencoba mengincar titik lemah Hyoter. Namun yang mengesankan, pertahanan Hyoter begitu kuat. Begitu Gajeel mau menyerangnya, ia langsung memusatkan pedangnya pada serangan pedang Gajeel sehingga pedang Gajeel selalu tertahan. Gajeel mengepalkan tangan kirinya kuat-kuat.

_Aku tak akan kalah_, ucapnya dalam hati. _Aku tak akan kalah, catat itu baik-baik. Aku akan menebasmu. _

Sementara itu, Lucy masih berurusan dengan banyak prajurit. "Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain," Lucy tersenyum dan mengeluarkan kunci dari kantong kunci-kuncinya. "_Hiragen, soushikyou no tobira_! Loki!" teriaknya, kunci itu bercahaya dan langsung mengeluarkan arwah suci lelaki berambut cokelat dengan kacamata. "Loki, serang mereka!"

"_Yo_, Lucy! Serahkan padaku!" Loki langsung maju menerjang mereka dengan satu teriakan saja. "_Gattling impact_!" Dan dentuman petir mulai menyerang para prajurit itu dan Loki langsung menyerang beberapa prajurit yang menyerangnya dengan bola besi tajam yang bisa saja dalam sedetik kemudian akan menebas lehernya. Dan tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis berantai seperti Virgo datang menahan serangan Loki.

Dan di belakang gadis berantai itu, muncul seorang gadis dengan pakaian seperti _yukata_ dengan kunci arwah suci di tangannya. Matanya mendelik ke arah Lucy dengan sombong, dan Lucy terkesiap begitu menyadari gadis di hadapannya sama dengan dirinya. "Kau _seirei madoushi_?" tanya Lucy kaget dan Loki yang begitu menjadi bersemangat menyerang gadis berantai di hadapannya, yang ternyata adalah arwah suci juga.

"Namaku Extase," gadis itu tersenyum pada Lucy dengan tenangnya. "Karena kita sama-sama penyihir arwah, aku tidak mau menyakitimu. Biarkan saja arwah milik kita yang kesakitan," kata Extase sambil tersenyum dingin ke arah Lucy, yang mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin arwahku kesakitan," kata Lucy dengan tatapan menantang. "Aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Sakit mereka adalah sakitku juga," ujar Lucy tegas. Tiba-tiba saja Loki terdesak, dan lelaki itu mulai terlihat kelelahan. Lucy langsung membelalakan matanya. "Loki!" teriaknya khawatir, namun begitu melihat Extase yang tertawa, Lucy mulai mengeluarkan kunci arwahnya lagi.

"Scorpio! Kumohon!" Kunci itu bercahaya dan mengeluarkan lelaki dengan capit-capit berwarna merah di tubuhnya, dan mulai membantu Loki menyerang arwah wanita berantai itu.

Extase tertawa. "Kau tidak tahu arwah yang kupunyai itu, ya? Ia adalah _Sabishinen no Karyuu_, arwah terkuat yang bisa melawan banyak musuh, dan kau akan kaget begitu melihat kemampuannya." Extase mengangkat tangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya kuning yang menyilaukan mata. "_Hiragen, soushikyou no tobira. Element flash_." Dan yang membuat Lucy kaget, arwah itu berubah menjadi sosok wanita mengerikan dengan tubuh tinggi besar, namun begitu melihat Natsu di belakang tubuh besar arwah itu, Lucy tersenyum.

"Natsu, kumohon!" teriak Lucy. Natsu mengepalkan tangannya dan berteriak keras. "_Karyuu no tekken_!"

Arwah itu ambruk. Gray yang telah selesai dengan para prajurit di ujung sana membantu Lucy meringkus Extase dengan cepat. Gray merampas kunci arwah di tangan Extase, dan Natsu yang begitu mudahnya melihat celah, langsung berlari ke perpustakaan. Sementara Gray melirik Gajeel yang masih berurusan dengan Hyoter. Gray mengendap-endap ke belakang Hyoter, dan langsung mengeluarkan pedang es dari tangannya. "_Water Excalibur_!" teriaknya, dan deburan es langsung menerjang Hyoter hingga lelaki itu beku. Gajeel tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Gray," ujar Gajeel. "Kau datang di waktu yang tepat, _gihihi_."

Senyum kembali menghias wajah mereka begitu melihat Natsu dengan gulungan di tangannya. "Informasi tentang Shadow Black ada disini!"

.

.

Erza berjalan keluar kamar. Seorang gadis berambut biru dengan kuncir dua yang begitu menggemaskan ditemani seekor _exceed_ berwarna putih yang nampaknya sahabat dekat gadis berambut kuncir dua itu kini tersenyum padanya. Erza tidak mengenalnya, namun Erza memaksakan bibirnya tersenyum dan bertanya pada gadis itu. "Permisi, apa kau melihat Jellal?"

Gadis berambut biru dengan kuncir dua itu menggeleng. "Tidak, biasanya dia bersama Erza-_san_, bukan? Carla, apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Wendy pada _exceed_ kucing putih di sebelahnya. _Exceed_ itu menggeleng tanda tidak tahu. Erza menghela napasnya kesal.

"Sial, kemana lelaki itu sebenarnya?" omel Erza. Gadis berkuncir dua di hadapannya hanya tertawa melihatnya yang mengomel seperti itu. "Ada apa? Maaf… aku tidak tahu namamu, siapa?" Erza berusaha keras mengingat kembali siapa sosok di hadapannya ini. Gadis itu menyalami tangannya dengan riang.

"Namaku Wendy. Wendy Marvel."

Tiba-tiba saja setelah menyalami tangan Wendy, mata Erza mendapati lelaki berambut merah muda mencolok, ditemani dengan gadis berkuncir dua dengan rambut pirang, lelaki kekar berambut hitam, dan lelaki dengan mur di wajah dengan rambut panjangnya, berjalan buru-buru dengan secarik kertas di tangannya. "Dimana Levy? Dimana Levy?" tanya lelaki berambut merah muda itu pada setiap orang.

Telunjuk Erza mengarah pada mereka. "Siapa mereka?"

Wendy tersenyum. "Ah, mereka… Lelaki yang berambut merah muda itu Natsu-_san_. Dan gadis berambut pirang itu adalah Lucy-_san_. Sementara lelaki yang berambut panjang itu adalah Gajeel-_san_ dan itu adalah Gray-_san_. Pasti mereka sudah menemukan transkrip kuno yang menjelaskan tentang batu _erythobria_ itu." Kening Erza berkerut tidak mengerti.

"_Erythobria_? Apa itu?"

Mata Wendy membesar. "Apa Jellal-_san_ tidak bercerita padamu?" Wendy terhenti sebentar. "Batu itu adalah batu yang bisa menyembuhkanmu, Erza-_san_. Kau amnesia. Kau kehilangan ingatanmu untuk sementara. Kau tidak bisa mengingat apapun kecuali sosok Jellal-_san_, karena ingatanmu dimanipulasi oleh Shadow Black, penjahat yang membuat ingatanmu hilang. Kau sempat memarahi Jellal-_san_ karena hal itu. Kau menamparnya."

Erza terdiam. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Tanpa kau sadari, Jellal-_san_ berusaha keras agar kau tidak membencinya. Ia belajar membuat bubur pada Evergreen-_san_, mengajakmu berkeliling markas Fairy Tail, bahkan menceritakan beberapa memoir tentangmu agar kau bisa mengingatnya. Semuanya ia lakukan hanya untukmu. Apa Erza-_san_ tahu, dimana Jellal-_san_ tidur setiap malam? Dia tidur di kursi sebelah ranjangmu. Ia takut ada orang lain yang mencelakakanmu. Ia yang akan selalu melindungimu. Bahkan kadang ia tidak tidur. Ia menjagamu."

Mata Erza sedikit membesar kaget, seolah tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya. "Apa kau bilang?" suaranya basah. Ia merengkuh kerah baju Wendy. "Jika kau tahu semuanya," Erza tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. "Ceritakan padaku apa hubunganku dengannya," kata Erza pelan, sambil menatap Wendy yang terlihat kaget. "Ceritakan."

"Jauh sekali, dulu, kau adalah teman masa kecil Jellal-_san_," Wendy mulai bercerita. "Jellal-san tanpa sengaja telah membunuh Simon, salah satu teman masa kecilnya juga, dan mulai saat itu, kau membencinya. Apalagi setelah Jellal-_san_ kehilangan ingatannya dan memanggil dirinya dengan nama Siegrain. Dan konflik semakin membesar, apalagi setelah Jellal-_san_ dan Fairy Tail berurusan dengan Zeref."

Erza memejamkan matanya. Kini kepalanya mulai amat terasa pusing.

"Namun Erza-_san_ selalu bisa memaafkan setiap kesalahan Jellal-_san_. Erza-san adalah orang yang membuat Jellal-san tetap hidup. Berjuang untuk orang yang ia cintai dan Jellal-san menebus dosa-dosanya dengan cara membentuk _guild_ baru, pembasmi _guild_ gelap, Crime Sorciere. Anggota utamanya adalah Jellal-_san_, Ultear-_san_, dan Meldy-_san_. Saat itu anggota Fairy Tail kembali berjumpa dengan Jellal-_san_ karena suatu hal di sebuah jembatan, saat kita semua berlatih untuk mempersiapkan Dai Matou Enbu."

"Teruskan." Sedikit bayangan samar mulai memenuhi kepala Erza. Ia memegang kepalanya, merasa kesakitan, namun ia tetap berusaha mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut kecil Wendy.

"Happy bercerita pada anggota Fairy Tail yang lain tentang Jellal-_san_ yang berkata padamu bahwa ia sudah memiliki tunangan. Menurut Happy, Jellal-_san_ berbohong. Ia bicara seperti itu karena mungkin ia merasa ia yang telah melakukan banyak kesalahan tidak pantas mencintai orang yang berjalan di jalan kebenaran. Dan Jellal-_san_ membuktikannya dengan cara bersumpah. Ia akan membunuh Shadow Black," kata-kata Wendy mulai terdengar serius.

Tiba-tiba Erza terduduk lemas. Tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnya tidak terkendali. Ia mendadak mengingat semuanya. Shadow Black yang menyerangnya. Ia ingat semuanya, ia telah berhasil kembali mengingat semua hal tentang dirinya. Wendy langsung menghampirinya khawatir. "Erza-_san_? Kau kenapa? Erza-_san_?" teriaknya khawatir sambil memapah tubuh Erza ke kursi. Dengan susah payah, Erza mengatur napasnya dan ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih atas penjelasanmu, Wendy. Aku ingat, aku ingat semuanya, aku ingat."

Dan satu hal terpenting, ia sadar bahwa Jellal dapat membuatnya jatuh cinta kembali, bahkan dalam keadaan amnesia.

"Gawat! Jellal tidak ada dimanapun!" teriak Lucy tiba-tiba. Erza membelalakan matanya kaget. Wendy menutup mulutnya.

_Jellal—jangan bilang kau mencari batu erythobria itu—sendirian._

.

.

_To be continued._


End file.
